Moon Dragon
by Oddie.1536
Summary: My very first WinxClub fan fiction. Hope you like it! Stella gains some new power but to keep them and protect Solaria she should pass a test. And the Winx will help her. Please review cause I need to know what people think about it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An unexpected event**

It was a normal day at Alfea School, or maybe not that normal. Big things were supposed to happen that day but our Winx girls didn't know a thing. Stella woke up first, one of the many weird things that were going to happen, and with a big scream she woke up the rest of the girls. The Winx, worried, hurried to her room.

"Stella are you alright?" – Bloom asked.

"No I'm not, how can I be alright? Look at me!" – Stella shouted while opening the door. She didn't look like Stella at all, her hair had a silvery color, her skin paler than usual and her brown eyes were turning silver.

"But what's going on?" – Musa said.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to do some research" – Tecna said, already working with her computer.

Some minutes later, she said: "Hey girls, come check this out." All of them came closer.

"So what did you find out?" – Flora asked.

"Not much. There are two possible explanations about this: First it may happen to a blonde fairy when she gets around the age of 80… which is impossible."

"Unless miss Stella hasn't told us her real age" – Musa joked.

Stella full of tears gave her a look: "Oh stop it! What about the other explanation?"

"Well, this has only happened to two persons. The first was a fairy from Scorpio."

"I have never heard about a planet named Scorpio." – Aisha said.

Flora agreed: "Me neither, and I'm quite good in Planetar Geography."

"That's because that planet was destroyed years ago."

"How exactly was it destroyed?" – Bloom asked.

"That's the weirdest part, one day Scorpio exploded and all its inhabitants were dead."

"Including the fairy?"

"Yes, she died too."

"Well we can't find out anything from her then. What about the second person? – Stella said to Tecna.

"Well she's alive at least, but I don't think she'll welcome us."

"Why so?"

"Cause she's a witch who lives in Vulcanois."

"Ugh, that's a terrible planet, no plants, no life. I would never want to go there." – Flora said.

"Yes, Vulcanois is the planet of volcanoes. Its inhabitants are very rare and live in the bottoms of the volcanoes."

"But we'll have to go there and meet the witch, we have to do it for Stella."

"Thanks girls." – Stella, still crying.

"Cause we are…"

"The Winx Club!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Trip to Vulcanois**

"Well I guess we need a ride. I'm calling the guys" - Bloom said.

"Nooo!" - Stella shouted.

"What? Don't you miss Brandon?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want him to look at me like this. I look terrible; silver is definitely not my color."

"You look great, plus that's why we're going in Vulcanois, to figure out what's going on."

Meanwhile in Red Fountain.

"Guys, Bloom called; they need a ride to Vulcanois." - Sky said.

"What the heck are they looking for there?" - Riven asked.

"I have no idea but at least we're going to see them."

"So let's go."

They go to Alfea and meet the girls.

"So what are you doing in Vulcanois?"

"We have to see a witch who lives there. She's the only one that can tell us what's going on with Stella." And they start their trip to Vulcanois.

While the Winx are traveling, in the Trix's hideout, Darcy watches them in a crystal ball.

"It looks like our little fairies have left Alfea."

"Where are they going?"

"They mentioned something about Vulcanois."

"What are they looking for there? It's where that old witch Megheria lives."

"Who cares? It's a great opportunity to get rid of them for good, Vulcanois is one of the Dark Planets, our power will be immense. I'm tired of staying here all day without doing a thing."

And they left. Meanwhile the Winx landed in Vulcanois. The planet was definitely scary, with volcanoes erupting and rivers of lava everywhere.

"Ugh this is a terrible place to live" - Stella said.

"Well it's obvious that you can't appreciate beauty."

"Icy! You here?"

"Yes, and I'm here to destroy you! Ice Crystals!"

Bloom avoids the attack but it hits Flora.

"Flora are you ok? Flora gets up and avoids an attack from Stormy, which hits Tecna.

"Noooo!"

"I don't get it they're too powerful!"

"That's because Vulcanois is one of the Dark Planets, fairies are weaker, and witches are three times stronger."

"Dragon Fire!" - Bloom hits Icy, but it has no effect.

"And you were the most powerful fairy alive! Please! Let's see what happens if I hit your little boyfriend."

She sends an ice storm toward Sky, but it hits Brandon.

"Brandon noooo!"

And then something weird happened. Stella started shining, her hair became totally silver and a strange sign appeared on her wrist. She sent a light blast and the Trix were blasted away, all the hitted were healed. The Trix left the planet, and Stella fell down unconscious. Then a voice spoke:

"All of you get away from this planet!"

"Who are you?" - Bloom asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now leave!"

"Are you Megheria? Cause we really need your help."

"Why would I help a bunch of little fairies with their boyfriends?"

"Please! Our friend has a problem, and you're the only one who can help her." - Bloom kept saying.

"Ok. But I'll meet only you and your friend. After 1 hour, under the big volcano."

"Bloom are you sure you're going to do that?" - Aisha said - "I mean it could be a trap, she's a witch after all."

"And remember what Icy said, they three times more powerful here."

"Bloom you don't have to, it's my problem, I can go there alone. And if it's a trap, I wouldn't drag you too into it." - Stella had woken up.

"No" - Bloom said, - "if it's your problem, it's our problem. We're the Winx Club remember? We're all in this together!"

"Winx Club forever!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****Megheria, the Chosen Witch**

"Well according to Tecna's calculations this is the big volcano." - Bloom said.

"You're here. I didn't think you would come."

Bloom and Stella turned to where the voice was coming from and remained surprised. The witch that was talking to them, Megheria, had long silver hair, silver eyes and a skin so pale it looked like she was shining. She wore a same-silver dress.

"Look we're here because" - Bloom started saying but Megheria interrupted.

"I see your problem, I noticed your friend since the power blast earlier, but there's nothing I can do."

"But the same thing happened to you, right? So you must know why?" - Bloom spoke again but Megheria ignored her.

"Where are you from girl?" - she asked Stella.

"Solaria. I am the princess."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Solaria is a nice planet, but the princess has been chosen. You don't seem like you can make it though, poor Solaria."

"Chosen for what? To do what?"

Megheria kept ignoring Bloom.

"You know, you remind me of Leniana. You have the same golden hair, until it turns silver."

"Leniana was the fairy from Scorpio?" - Stella asked.

"Yes. We used to be close friends. What?" - she said to Bloom, who looked shocked, talking to her for the first time: "Can't a witch and a fairy be friends?"

"No I" - Bloom started saying but Megheria was speaking to Stella again.

"Now listen to me young fairy, listen very carefully. Once in a millennium a planet is chosen to be destroyed. To one inhabitant of this planet is given the massive power of the Moon Dragon, the second biggest power after the Dragon's Flame." - she looked at Bloom. "This person should keep the power and protect it for a year. In the end of the year the chosen person has a test, and if he fails its planet will be destroyed and everyone including him will be dead. But if he succeeds, the planet is safe and the chosen keeps and uses the Moon Dragon power until the other chosen."

"But then if you're the chosen with the Moon Dragon and you're going to pass it to me then why was Scorpio destroyed, and Leniana had silver hair? Was she chosen too?"

"It's complicated. I and Leniana both were from Scorpio, and both had the power. In the final test she failed and I won. I kept the Moon Dragon but Scorpio was destroyed and she was dead."

"But how?" - Bloom started saying but Megheria ignored her again.

"Then I came to Vulcanois and found the Book of Prophecies. There it said that Leniana was the chosen, but she had incidentally shared the power with me when she saved my life when we were really young. In the final test she failed, I won, so I kept the power and Scorpio was safe. But in the last moment Leniana got jealous, and she was right because I had taken advantage from her, I had taken her power when she was just trying to help me. So she made Scorpio and herself explode, but she couldn't kill me, I had the Moon Dragon to protect me. I have lived here ever since. I deserve the life I've got, I killed my best friend."

"Oh, I really don't know what to say. This is really sad. I'm really sorry. So now you've passed the power to me, right?"

"Yes. And if you do not succeed the test Solaria will be destroyed."

"I'm ready. What should I do?"

"During this year you should search for the Gem Essences. After you've found all 12 of them you should go in the heart of Solaria and join them to your own essence."

"Thank you. But how am I supposed to do that?"

"You should find it out by yourself. And if you do it right, Solaria will be safe. Now my work here is done. Good luck young fairy!"

"Thank you for everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Quest for the Gems

**Chapter 4: Quest for the Gems**

Bloom: oh my god Stella, I never thought this situation could be that bad.

Stella: I know, poor Solaria, my dad, will be all dead if I fail…. And I'm sure I will.

Bloom: Don't worry we'll get even through this. Now let's go and find the others.

And they go to the rest of the Winx.

Flora: so what happened? What did you find out?

Bloom explains the entire story to her and the girls remain shocked.

Musa: this is terrible, poor Stella.

Aisha: yes this is a very big responsibility.

Stella: and if I fail Solaria will be over, I've got only a year of time.

Bloom: the whole point is to find those gems essences. Tecna do you know something about it?

Tecna: well the gems are one of the unknown parts of magic. Exists only one person with their power: princess Diaspro.

Bloom: Well we should go and talk to her.

Flora: you don't mind, since you know….

Bloom: this isn't about me; it's about Stella and a whole planet.

Stella: you are really sweet guys but this depends on me, I'm going to look for the Gems my own.

Musa: no you can't, we're the Winx Club remember?

Stella: this is about me; I'm going to do it alone.

And she leaves. The girls remain surprised from her reaction.

Aisha: I don't get it, Stella has never behaved like this before, and I thought we were BFFs.

Bloom: we are, she just needs to walk on her own this time. And we can't do a thing.

Flora: yes, when you love somebody, let him go.

And the Winx leave Vulcanois and go to Alfea. Meanwhile Stella goes to Gemini to meet Diaspro.

Diaspro: what do you want Stella? I thought you Winx hated me.

Stella: I didn't come her for the Winx, I came for myself.

Diaspro: So you girls split up?

Stella: no we didn't, I just have to make you a question: What do you know about the Gems and their essences?

Diaspro: I'm the Fairy of Gems, I know a lot about them. The Gems are twelve and their power is immense, there is Agate, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Granada, Opal, Ruby, Sapphire, Tiger's eye, Topaz and Tourmaline.

Stella: I know that, I have a diamond tiara. What about their essences?

Diaspro: I can't tell you that.

Stella: well you ought to, have you ever heard about the Moon Dragon.?

Diaspro: you mean that stupid legend?

Stella: it's not a legend, you see my hair?? I'm the next chosen and if I don't want Solaria destroyed I've got to find those Gems essences.

Diaspro: ok I'm telling you, but I'm doing it for the cute boys of Solaria: every Gem is connected to a planet, you should go on those planets and take a piece of the gem the planet is related to, and then the rest is up to you.

Stella: I can't believe I'm saying it but thanks Diaspro.

And she leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Opal & Granada

**Chapter 5: Opal & Granada**

Stella's quest for the Gem Essences begins. First she takes the Opal Essence in the Planet Venus, by fighting a monster that protected it. Considering Stella's new power it was quite easy and this cheered her up. But while she was on March, trying to solve the puzzle to take Granada, the Trix were planning something evil.

Icy: well, well you saw Stella's new power, it's the Moon Dragon. I wonder if she is the Chosen one.

Darcy: yes, I guess. That's why they met Megheria.

Stormy: and why should this interest to us?

Icy: Do you know which the 3 most powerful magical powers are?

Stormy: yes…

Icy: it's the Dragon Fire, the Moon Dragon and the Gem Essences.

Darcy: So if we get the Moon Dragon and the Gems…

Icy: … beating the Dragon Fire will be really easy.

Stormy: So let's go!

They attack Stella and take the Gems and the Moon Dragon from her. Meanwhile in Alfea:

Tecna: (looking at the Winx detector in her PC) hey girls, check this out! I was just checking the Winx detector and I saw that Stella's energy is disappearing.

Bloom: OMG she must be in trouble.

Musa: so let's go and find her.

Bloom: where is she Tecna?

Tecna: in March planet related to Granada. She must have been searching for it.

And they go to March and found Stella lying on the ground looking pale.

Bloom: OMG Stella, what happened?

Stella: the Trix attacked me and took my 2 Gems and the Moon Dragon using a sort of Gloomix they had created.

Aisha: But why are you so pale? If you loose your power, you just into a normal person, right?

Tecna: Stella's case is different, her Moon Dragon is related to her vital energy, if she looses it, she may… you know it… die.

Bloom: it's terrible! We've got to find the Trix. How much time have we got?

Tecna: two days, I guess.

Flora: So we have to hurry.

They start they trip in the magical dimension to find the Trix. Meanwhile the Trix have split up and each of them had found two Gems.

Icy: well, we've got 8 Gems, even 4 more to go.

Darcy: and then the power will be ours.

Stormy: yeah this was way too easy, using the Moon Dragon.

But then a light appears and the Winx enter the cave.

Icy: you're here. I thought you would come a little earlier, considering your little friend's condition. But even this moment is perfect to destroy you.

They start fighting. Stormy uses one of the Moon Dragon's attacks, but Bloom makes a shield and sends it towards Stella. The power is back to her and now they should only take the Gems. The Winx win the battle with Stella's power back, they take the 8 Gems and leave while the Trix are defeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Even 4 more to go

**Chapter 6: Even 4 more to go**

Bloom: thank God now Stella is all right. Now we have to find only 4 Gems.

Musa: if Stella lets us help her.

Stella: after that that you did for me, I guess I shouldn't forbid you that.

Flora: So what Gems we don't have?

Tecna: well it's Diamond, Ruby, Aquamarine and Topaz. That means we should go to Libra, Leo, Tides and Solaria.

Bloom: I have an idea, why don't we split up? That way we will finish sooner.

Tecna and Musa go to Libra, me and Flora to Leo and Stella and Aisha to Tides. Then we meet in Solaria to find the last Gem and there Stella can do her spell.

Flora: good idea, that way we should finish earlier. I don't think we have too much time.

Tecna: yes we have exactly 15 days 'til the year is over. And I think Stella may need some time to finish the final test so we need to hurry.

And they leave. Tecna and Musa go to Libra to find Diamond Essence. For that they had to create an identical diamond to the original. This wasn't very hard since Tecna created its molecular structure and Musa cut it by using sound waves. So they had Diamond. Meanwhile Bloom and Flora were on Leo, the Planet of Fire to find Ruby. For that they had to solve a puzzle: find the real Ruby between 5 fake of them. They did it and now the Winx were only missing 2 Gems. For Aisha and Stella was easier, considering Stella's power and that Tides was Aisha's home planet. They went on the deepness of the Big Lake and took Aquamarine by defeating the giant monster that protected it. Then they met in Solaria to find Topaz and that Stella could do the Final Test. They had only 3 days left 'til the year was over.

Bloom: how were your trip girls?

Musa: Successful. Now we miss just Topaz.

Flora: Do you know its location?

Tecna: yes, it's…

Stella: in the crown of the princess of Solaria. We just have to take it from the Royal Room of Jewels.

Musa: So what are we waiting for? Let's go!

They go to Solaria Royal Palace and took Topaz. Then using Stella teletransportation, went to the heart of the planet, without being sure what they would see there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In the heart of Solaria

**Chapter 7: In the heart of Solaria**

What can you find in the heart of a planet? This is different for every planet. But the heart of Solaria, the Planet of the Sun, was a small sun that shined the whole place around it. When the Winx got there they remained shocked:

Musa: Wow, who would ever think that the heart of a planet could be like that?

Bloom: it's amazing! There's a little sun shining in the heart of Solaria! How is this possible?

Tecna: the heart of a planet is a very unexplored side of magic. I guess we are the only people who have been there.

Flora: Solaria is such a perfect planet… from the outside and the inside.

Aisha: yes and if we don't hurry, it will be destroyed. Stella do you remember what Megheria said?

Stella: Yes, she said: "Go in the heart of Solaria and join the 12 Gems Essences with your essence. If you do that, then Solaria will be safe." But I don't get it, we have the Gems Essences but what she meant with "join it with your own essence"?

Megheria: Maybe I can help you.

Stella: you here?? I thought I should do all this without your help?

Megheria: I'm not here to help; it's my responsibility as the previous keeper of the Moon Dragon to pass you the power-if you win, or destroy Solaria-if you loose.

Stella: So you're here to watch?

Megheria: and give you an advice-get closer the sun and read the note.

Stella goes closer the sun and reads:

"Now that the end of Solaria is near

You should place the Gems Essences here"

And there were 12 blanc places. Each Winx took two Gems and put it to the places. Then a portal was opened.

Bloom: Are we supossed to pass here?

Musa: I guess so. it's there that Stella should release her essence.

Flora: So lets go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A fairy's essence**

What do you find in the heart of the heart of a planet? The Winx never found out. Aisha walked into the portal first, but the light pushed her back.

Aisha: What the…?

Megheria: You can't go in there little fairies, is all up to your friend now.

Bloom: Stella?

Stella: I'm going to be ok. This was all about me since the beginning, I'm going to make it, I have to.

Flora: Good luck S., we're all with you.

Stella passed through the portal, not sure what she was going to find there.

What appeared in front of her was a big cave with ruby-red walls, and the color reminded something to Stella but she couldn't tell what. In the center of the cave there was a big Topaz stone, shaped like a sun. But its golden surface had lines of silver in it.

"What does this mean?" – Stella said out loud, and Megheria replied, her voice was all around the cave but she was nowhere to be seen: "That's Solaria true essence, and the silver is the Moon Dragon, it will make the planet stronger or it will destroy it completely, it's all up to you."

Stella: But how am I supposed to release my essence? I don't…

But no one replied. "Great!" – Stella said, and turned around to see if there was something in the cave that would give her a clue. But there was nothing, just the Topaz sun, and the walls, the red walls, the blood red walls. And then Stella realized, the walls had the color of blood, blood – the vital source, the vital ESSENCE. Everyone's essence is their blood, but she wasn't a simple human, she was a fairy, her other essence was her magical power.

She managed her power to create a cut on her arm and blood started to flow, she dropped some of it on the stone. It seems to shine brighter but that was it. Then Stella transformed and released her fairy essence…

She shouted: "Sun and Moon Power!" and a gold dragon surrounded her.

"Moon Dragon Power!" and a silver dragon appeared. The two powers started to melt together, and the light in the cave kept growing, and Stella's power continued to leave her body, she became weaker and weaker, until the light disappeared and she fell unconscious on the cave's floor.

Megheria approached Stella's body; Stella was very pale and looked very fragile.

Megheria: I really didn't think you would make it, but you do deserve the Moon Dragon.

She touched Stella's cheek and silver power was flowing from one to another. And then with a blink everything was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The End**

Stella woke up confused in her room in Alfea.

Stella: How did I get here? What…?

The Winx were all around her bed, looking worried.

Bloom: S. are you ok, what happened? We were worried about you.

Stella: I don't really remember, my head is….Wait! What happened to Solaria?

Tecna: The planet is safe, that means you made it. But we were worried about you because you wouldn't wake up.

Stella: But how did we get here in Alfea?

Bloom: We don't know, we were waiting there for you, when we were teletransported here and you were on the bed, unconscious.

Flora: I guess Megheria did that after Stella passed her test.

Stella: Yeah, I can't believe I really made it, saved Solaria, kept the Moon Dragon and everything.

Megheria: Well you were worth it fairy.

The Winx turned in her direction. A sort of portal had appeared and in it was Megheria that was talking to them. Except that it didn't look like her, the woman had long brown hair and deep green eyes. "I passed the Moon Dragon to your friend, and now my old look has returned." - she said to the Winx, and then to Stella: "I hadn't too much faith that you could pass the test, it isn't very hard for a person to give up his own blood, but it is very hard and painful to give up his own magic."

"That's what you had to do?" - surprised Musa asked to Stella. Stella nodded.

"That's the biggest price to pay for a witch or for a fairy, it doesn't matter, you have to let all your magic free, let it go. That's why you fainted afterwards, you had no magic left, you were just an ordinary human girl. But that showed you were worthy of the Moon Dragon, and that power now is yours, to guard it and use it until you pass it to the next chosen. Good luck." - Megheria said.

Stella: Thank you.

And then Megheria disappeared. The Winx started cheering and hugging each other. "Everything is going to be all right" – Stella thought; she had managed to save Solaria, to keep the Moon Dragon, and she didn't look bad with silver hair and eyes. They would always be the Winx Club, fighting to protect Magix, friends forever…


End file.
